


Roco Drama

by inmyopinion, yannan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmyopinion/pseuds/inmyopinion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yannan/pseuds/yannan
Summary: 'To me, you are as cozy as a Sunday morning.'A sweet morning with sweet exchanges and sweet memories of the evening prior, full of moans and small touches.





	Roco Drama

Juneun woke up with the warm sun shining in his face as he'd forgotten to close the blinds the other night, ready to let out these annoyed groans, only to feel himself pause at the feeling of another person's presence and the sheets completely off of him. It was a bit cold as he really only had his briefs on. While there was a brief moment of panic, he ended up letting out this small chuckle, finally realizing who it was from the pastel purple dyed hair, small snores and being completely wrapped up in the sheets. He couldn't even believe they let Hachi get away with that hair color again. 

"Hachi-ya," he murmured, shaking his head as he moved over to give the other a gentle kiss on the forehead, afraid to wake the other up. The younger never had time to be with him and even then, it was usually hard for him to get to anyone else's apartment without anyone being suspicious thanks to his idol status but they'd gotten lucky the night prior. Nights like those were rare. Not only that, but Hachi had gotten a day off thanks to him overworking himself during dance practice.

His eyes now moved to the side as he grabbed his phone, noticing it was six in the morning. It was early, yes, but he thought he'd make Hachi a little something while he was still out. Sitting up slowly, he slid off the bed and slipped on his room slippers that Hachi had gotten them, having a mop bottom that would clean the house as he moved. There, he then pushed Hachi more into the center of the bed, seeing as he was nearly hanging off the edge. From there, it was off to the kitchen with him, still trying to be soft despite him being out of the bedroom.

It ended up not mattering though, as Hachi would wake up to the smell of breakfast coming through the door very soon. Just thirty or so minutes after Juneun, he let out this small yawn, his legs kicking a bit before he stretched on the bed. "Hyung," he murmured in his tired voice, only to realize he wasn't there. Instead of having some tall, blonde, cuddly man next to him, all he got was a pillow that he swore had a bit of his saliva on it. With a pout, he let himself sit up, pulling the sheets that he tightly wrapped around himself, only to realize that he was nude. Then, he felt his body a bit sore. "Oh." He blinked a bit before he stood up, his eyes moving to the floor to realize he had no clothing there. While he was a bit confused about that, he instead moved to Juneun's closet, grabbing the first things he could see which were a red sweater with little puppies on the front and a random pair of black shorts. He slipped them on, the shorts too long on him and the sweater being oversized, and he found himself comfortable.

Now, he walked out of the bedroom, noticing a trail of his clothes leading to the bathroom which made his cheeks flush at the memories from the night before. It quickly disappeared from his thoughts though as he kept on walking, looking ahead to see Juneun who was busy cooking. Suddenly, his steps were light now as he moved on, this devious little grin on his face. Slowly, he moved to the other, having to hold himself back from humming at the scent of bacon that got stronger with each step. As soon as he was behind the other, he didn't hesitate in giving him a sudden tight grip on the hips. "I love you!" he suddenly said loudly, laughing as he felt the other jump, though he was soon back to his sleepy demeanor as he moved away.

"Oh my-" Juneun turned around, his heart having jumped out of his chest at the sudden scare, ready to hit the person with a spatula when he realized it was Hachi. Who else it would be? After letting out this small chuckle, his cheeks a bit flustered, he murmured a small, "I love you but don't scare me like that so early.." As he said that, his eyes moved over to look over Hachi and he blushed a bit more. While he'd seen the younger boy wear his clothes many times, he hadn't seen it on a sleepy, messy Hachi. Not only did the clothes seem so large on him, but the way his hair was messed up and the yawn he had just let out? His heart melted on the sight. He would've stared more if it weren't for the fact he were cooking, quickly facing back down at the food he was making, only to realize it was done. Scrambled eggs. He simply dumped it on the plate nearby, one with a lot of bacon on it, and he put it down on the dining table which Hachi quickly sat at.

After being handed a fork, Hachi went on digging into the food, savoring the taste of the bacon while Juneun went on to have little bites of the scrambled eggs. As hungry as he was, he couldn't help but eat slow, watching the younger closely. The way he let out these little hums of satisfaction with each bite, the way he'd puff his cheeks up a bit after each bite, the way he'd just.. exist. It made Juneun feel so light and happy. His smile just grew wider as Hachi had decided to try a bit of the scrambled eggs, pleased hums coming from him. "Isn't this our safe word? Scrambled eggs?" the younger suddenly asked.

And that led to memories from the night before..

_With their fingers entwined as they walked down the familiar street, they found themselves clinging onto each other in an attempt not to fall over, silly laughs leaving them despite no jokes being told. It was late and they'd just returned from a meeting that started serious but ended with childish banter and a lot of alcohol. Despite their minds being a bit foggy after having drank so much, they still were at least smart enough to decide to stay back a bit  until it was much later. Hachi was an idol and he was sure it would worry people if he was caught walking into his producer's apartment so intoxicated._

_Now here they were, stumbling their way up the stairs, Hachi moving in to give Juneun little kisses on his neck as he unlocked the door to the apartment, smiling at the taller man when they walked in after slipping off their shoes._

_Hachi was getting a bit uncomfortable down there._

_Hachi couldn't help but be displeased though as Juneun simply moved off to the shower and, with a huff and a pout, he sat on the sofa with his arms crossed. He was left alone to stare at the clean, modern interior of the place, wanting to whine the entire time. It was only when the shower water turned on that he got up and didn't hesitate in starting to strip. He started with his socks first, dropping them onto the floor in front of the couch, his denim jacket dropping behind him as he started to walk to the bathroom. His shirt was pulled off too, though he almost slipped as he dropped it in front of him. By the time he was in front of the bathroom door, his jeans were off and kicked to the side._

_He didn't even knock on the door, letting himself burst right in, doing so let him hear a bunch of bottles getting knocked off in the shower and a murmur of swearing. The door to the shower opened, and Hachi could see that Juneun looked confused and concerned._

_"What's wrong, jagi-ya?" Juneun asked, his words slightly slurred looking at the other who was stripped down to his briefs, though that was quickly pulled off and thrown to the side to land right into the sink. His cheeks flushed a bit as he looked over the other's body. While he already thought he himself was a bit too pale, Hachi was a shade or two paler than him, though it certainly wasn't a ghastly and scary look. He also let himself stare at the other's stomach, more toned as their management had forced Hachi to start working out, though it didn't detract from the other's cuteness one bit._

_Soon, his eyes moved up to look Hachi right in his. "Baby, what's wrong?" he tried to ask again, though he suddenly realized what the problem was as he felt it right against his thigh as the other's body pressed against him. He didn't even think twice now before he suddenly pulled the other in for a kiss, a sweet and gentle one as the warm water coming from the showerhead running down their bodies, only to pull away quickly after. After reaching behind to turn that off, he then picked Hachi up by his thighs with a soft grip, making the other cling onto him tight as he continued to kiss him. With that, he moved them out of the bathroom, his eyes half open so he could still navigate them around, eventually getting them into the bedroom._

_He moved them to his bed, placing Hachi down onto the bed gently like he was a fragile little doll, admiring how he looked in the low lights of the moon shining through the window. Everything was a blur except for the boy under him. The way he lied down there with his legs closed the slightest bit and his hands resting on his thighs, the way he looked up at Juneun with the most adoring ways, the way he even breathed; to Juneun, the other looked ethereal._

_For Hachi, he could say the same for the other._

_As Juneun looked over him, he also looked over Juneun, taking his time in taking in how the other looked. He found him absolutely gorgeous, with the intense desire in his eyes and slight quiver in his lips as they stared at each other, he could stare at the other for days. He could hold him close and never let him go. He couldn't help this; he adored Juneun more than words could say, and he wanted to show it with his actions._

_Hachi watched as Juneun crawled over him, the only sounds in the room being their breathing and the slight creak of the bed at the movements until he suddenly made the other move down by grabbing him by his cheeks. Quickly, their lips were pressed against one another's once again, still sweet but having the slightest bit of roughness in them. Both of their legs shifted as they kissed, small gasps and whimpers coming from both of them in this intense moment of passion, their soft hands running over each other's bodies with the lightest touches._

_As they pulled away from each other, they gave each other soft smiles as small chuckles left their lips._

_Juneun gave Hachi one more peck on the lips before me started to trail kisses down to the other's jaw and neck, not wanting to suck or bite as it'd leave marks that would be obviously seen. "You're so beautiful," he murmured to the other, and his response to that was Hachi's hand running through his hair. That made him smile against the other's skin, one hand now gripping Hachi's waist and the other reaching down to grab Hachi's small cock, giving it slow strokes that made the other moan so sweetly. Despite how soft they were going, as his head moved down to now give him kisses on his chest, he glanced at the other through his lashes and asked, "Do you remember our safe word?"_

_"Scrambled eggs," Hachi quickly answered with a sweet smile, a moan coming right after as he now felt the strokes on his cock growing faster, Juneun giving his nipples little teasing licks that made him shiver. As Juneun's kisses got lower and lower, moving from his chest to his thighs, he really couldn't hold it back anymore, raising himself up on his elbows now as he said, "You know what I want. Won't you give it to me?"_

_It took a moment or two before Juneun even caught on, nodding quickly as he suddenly hopped up to grab things from his nightstand. "It's been a while since we've been able to do this.. just.. making love," he told the other, turning back at him for a moment before he opened up the drawer. He had to fumble around things Hachi stuffed into there like a Tamagotchi  with no batteries and empty hand cream bottles, eventually pulling out a bottle of lube. At that moment, he realized it was unopened and cheesecake flavored. After letting out a small chuckle, he moved back to Hachi with lube on his fingers, already positioning two at his hole. "Ready, baby?" he asked, and Hachi nodded._

_Juneun slowly pushed in the two long fingers, biting down on his bottom at Hachi's small whimpers. It may have been becoming a common sound but it didn't turn him on any less, making him push his fingers in even deeper, the blissful moans that came from Hachi's mouth as he started to thrust making his cock twitch. "It doesn't hurt?" he asked and the only response was Hachi's hips rocking back against Juneun's fingers, as if asking for more. Quickly, he obliged, adding one more finger,  the moans just getting louder._

_This lasted for a few minutes but Hachi wanted it to last forever, finding the way the other moved his fingers inside him so pleasurable. The way he curled his fingers just right, how it brushed just along the right spot, it made him quiver. When the other pulled his fingers out, he was letting out small whines, even tearing up a bit. "Hyung, please," he'd murmured, only to get shushed. He was ready to whine again when he suddenly heard the cap of the lube bottle opening though, moving up again to see Juneun getting lube onto his cock. As much as he wanted to help with that, he didn't even bother to move, just watching with eyes full of need._

_Juneun took a moemnt to spread the other's legs just a little more, looking him in the eyes as he moved closer, positioning himself. "Are you ready, jagi-ya?" he asked, still nervous about hurting him despite the eager nods he received as an answer. With a deep breath, he slowly pushed himself into the other, watching Hachi's face closely as he was scared he'd hurt him. They'd done this so many times but he was still so scared of doing something wrong, but seeing Hachi's back arch as he let out a soft yet long moan was good. He knew he was doing well then._

_He pushed himself in further into the other until he was as deep in as he could go, the boy underneath him panting. He noticed the other's hands gripping the sheets though and he shook his head, moving them both to his back. "Hold onto me," he said, giving Hachi a small kiss on the forehead. He also let his hands move to hold Hachi's waist before he started to thrust slowly. As whimpers came from him, groans came from Hachi, the bed creaking slightly more under them. The slight silence in the room would occassionally be broken by Hachi though, especially when Juneun had finally started to speed up._

_"You feel so good inside me."_  
"I need you so much, hyung."  
"I love you." 

_There was this intense love heard in Hachi's voice as he murmured those in between his moans, holding Juneun closer down against him, moving his head up so he could give him a peck on the lips. "I'm really close already," he said, this flush on his face appearing thanks to embarrassment, his oversensitivity clearly at play._

_Juneun was unbothered though, just nodding as he continued to thrust. He didn't want to admit it too but considering how amazing Hachi felt around his cock and how long he hadn't felt it, he was getting quite close as well. There, he started to speed up his thrusts, and it barely took them more time until the both of them came together. There were no loud screams to accompany it, no grips tight enough to bruise, just soft moans and soft kisses exchanged. As their orgasms ended, they were both panting softly, having sweet smiles on their faces._

_Juneun pulled out of Hachi before giving him a kiss on the cheek before holding him close to him. "We should rest now, it's late," he said, assuming that it may have already been two in the morning. Hachi then just nodded in response, barely taking anytime before he could fall asleep, though making sure he took the sheets before he did so._

Here, we move back to reality, with the breakfast over, and the couple cuddling on the couch.

"I wish I could be at dance practice with them," Hachi said with a sigh, leaning against Juneun's shoulder. "But they won't let me because-"

"Because you kept almost passing out," Juneun simply stated with a shake of his head, kissing the side of Hachi's head. "I know you want to be a good example to them as a leader but you overdo it, jagi-ya," he sighed. "Try to relax today, okay? I won't let you go out, I want you to just sit around and rest." 

Hachi huffed, looking away before his head suddenly turned to look at Juneun again. "Will you get me my favorite ice cream then?"

While Juneun was about to hesitate and say no since he was too lazy to even get up, the pout Hachi had on his face made this smile suddenly spread on his lips, moving down to kiss Hachi on the forehead. "Fine."

With that, Hachi let out a delighted giggle.

"I love you, Juneun hyung."

"I love you too, Hachi-ya." 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me how you liked it in the comments. I'd really appreciate it!
> 
> Also co-creator is just there because Juneun isn't my character so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
